


mcr/p!atd tiny art dump

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Doodles, Fan Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Sketches, Slash, danger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is my life? What are my choices? :// Six this time! 1) Gerard and his poncho; 2) Frank going to sleep under Gerard's poncho; 3) unicorn!Brendon taking Spencer for a ride; 4,5) Brendon and Spencer as Killjoys (lineart + coloured version); 6) Fun Ghoul/Party Poison kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	mcr/p!atd tiny art dump

***  
Frank going to sleep under Gerard's poncho  
A little messy something I drew for a prompt at **manuanya's** [bandom poncho fic meme](http://manuanya.livejournal.com/739617.html) \o/  


***  
Because I'm kind of ridiculous and I love my sparkly unicorn!Brendon, okay???!?  


***  
For that danger!verse fic I will finish writing and post ~~in 20 years~~ eventually. This is what I imagined my Brendon and Spencer to look like as killjoys in the fic. Thriller-esque jacket and tie around the head and all.  


and boom! colour:  


***  
I **NEVER** DRAW KISSING. EVER. BECAUSE I'M BAD AT IT. So this is a big moment for me!

I drew Fun Ghoul and Party Poison kissing AND I DON'T HATE IT. YET.  


 

TYFYT

**Author's Note:**

> Original posts on lj [here](http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/2464.html) and [here](http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/2599.html)


End file.
